Demon
by Sofia Bee
Summary: Damon has some harsh words for Caroline after she taunts him in the dungeon.


**Title**: Demon  
**Author**: Sofia Bee  
**Category**: Vampire Diaries

**Description**: Damon has some choice words for Caroline when she taunts him in the dungeon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own squat.

* * *

"How did I get stuck baby-sitting you?"

Caroline made no effort to hide her contempt for the slightly disoriented Salvatore currently starving and chained in their personal dungeon. Rather, she relished in seeing Damon suffer, seemingly starving and partially delusional. It was no secret to anyone around that the blond was not a fan of Damon, but in all honestly her lack of sympathy was somewhat un-characteristic and well, downright unlike Caroline.

Surprisingly enough, Damon managed to roll his eyes at the sound of her annoying rant. Looking up, he saw her dressed in an annoyingly joyful get up, her arms crossed and her back angrily resting against the stone door post. He wasn't sure who was more annoyed; his hunger at her revolting scent, or her.

"The feeling is mutual Tinkerbell." He still managed a snarky remark. Ha.

A bout of harsh coughing that sounded more like choking, followed by spitting of blood didn't do much to lessen Caroline's anger. "You're such a pig."

Damon, less patient than usual, if that was even possible, growled angrily but didn't have enough energy to try ripping off his restraints for the millionth time. Instead he tried unsuccessfully to wipe the blood off his face on his shoulder.

"Well when you and the other little elves restrain my arms, it's a little hard to uphold my table manners," he managed to retort through another bout of blood filled coughing. Damon was hungry, unbearably hungry and Caroline childishly withholding the measly 4 ounces of Stefan's blood was starting to make him delusional. Caroline knew this and silently relished in the little power she now held over him.

"Well if we didn't, you'd be running around on a ripper binge and killing all of us, so yes we elves tied you up for your own good." Her words were harsh and pained him, for he knew they were true. "You never had table manners to begin with."

Damon's face momentarily turned to vampire mode. "One less annoying blond, empty-headed cheerleader. I'd be doing them all a favor!" The smirk on his face only served to anger her more. It worked. Caroline scoffed, and threw the bottle of blood at Damon, hitting him in the head. Ignoring the slight humiliation, Damon hastily grabbed the bottle, practically swallowing it whole. Panting heavily when it was empty, he dropped himself back on the floor, not feeling nourished at all, but powerless to attempt a fight. He knew that Caroline was a hothead, but not stupid enough to fall for the trap that Tyler had a few days prior.

"There, you got your fill. Now go fantasize about killing innocent women and children with your demons. Let them torture you so you can stop annoying me," she spat. The chuckle that erupted from Damon startled her a bit.

Sitting on the floor, his elbows resting awkwardly on his knees, he lifted his gaze to meet that of Caroline's. The type of anger in his eyes was not the kind she expected. She was used to Damon's snarky, sarcastic and arrogant anger, but today it was different. Today it looked as if he was offended.

"Is that what you think? Is that what you think happens in my head?"

She wasn't prepared for the question. Straightening up, she quickly tried to think of something to say. "I don't want to know what your demons do to you, but I do know you deserve it." The unease in her voice and demeanor was starting to show.

Damon laughed. "The difference between you and me blondie, is that I don't hate or fear the demons in my head. I'm actually quite friendly with them. You should try it, you can then finally be more normal."

Her nostrils flared at the insult. It was typical between the two. They despised each other, were always at each other's throat yet nobody, probably not even them knew why. Damon was notoriously a loner and trouble maker compared to the perfect Stefan and everybody seemed to think that he did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and didn't care who or what was in his way. His kill count was high, even compared to Stefan and his ripper binges. Caroline, though no longer human tried to uphold a moral code and considered herself good, even though her existence meant her to be evil. She wasn't a fan of Damon's tactics, nor of his selfishness.

But was he really what everybody made him out to be?

"Compared to you Damon, I am normal. You are just a sad pathetic loser and completely hopeless." Her tone was harsher than she intended, but she had no intention of apologizing for it. Instead, she turned on her heel to walk away, but then he spoke.

"With people like you around me, can you blame me?"

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to him, a look of disbelief on her face. "Excuse me?" The accusation did not sit well with her at all. It was now Damon's turn to be angry.

"You spend every waking moment of your existence judging me, all you of you judge and label me the immoral jackass around here. Yet what doesn't get through your thick skull is everything I do, EVERY single immoral and bad act I have ever committed was for both of your best buddies, Elena and Stefan." The conviction in his voice echoed through the room and rattled Caroline's strong proud demeanor, but he wasn't finished yet, oh no, he had much more to say.

"I have lied, cheated and killed for my brother. I have done things worse than Katherine herself for my damn brother and even turned Bonnie's mother into a damn vampire for Elena. I have single handedly done more for those two than all of you combined!" His voice loud and strong, yet hurt was beyond evident. If anyone bothered to really look at Damon, look beyond his cocky exterior they would see a sad lonely man just wanting to be wanted. Wanted to be longed for as he longed for them. Alaric was the only person that seemed to understand him and he was gone. Damon was alone.

Caroline moved to open her mouth, but Damon stopped her.

"Yet, here you are, little miss perfect," he spat. "You judge me the worst out of all of them yet it is YOU that slept with Klaus. The Original evil. The man that had turned your precious Stefan back to a ripper, technically killed Bonnie, had brought so much destruction to all of us, and here's the cherry on top, KILLED your boyfriend's mother in a very unvampire way after turning Tyler into a hybrid freakshow. "

Caroline, now with tears threatening to fall from her ears, bit her lower lip, unable to talk. She was frozen, unable to move or even think beyond Damon's words. Because no matter what she tried to come up with, she knew Damon was right.

"Little Barbie dolls really shouldn't throw stones from their glass houses." Another bout of blood filled coughing nearly took all of Damon's energy.

"I'm nothing like you," she managed to choke out, still holding her head up proud. Damon merely scoffed, spitting out more blood.

"Not yet." Her eyes widened at that.

"You are not that old of a vampire yet Caroline. But when you get close to where I am now in age, you will be exactly like me. Sad, pathetic and hopeless."

The silence was deafening. After a few moments, when Caroline left she could no longer hide her tears, she turned and simply started to walk away. Damon snickered.

"Have fun getting to know your Demons blondie," Damon called out before Caroline disappeared.

* * *

**Caroline annoys the living shit out of me.**

**Please review.**


End file.
